The Deleted Chapter of The Wind in the Willows
by Red Aigh
Summary: What happened after Rat lead Mole to the bedroom in the book? We know they had a good friendship but did something happen that almost changed their relationship at the beginning? Warning M/M Lemon. REVIEW


_Hey there, It's me, Red again!_

_I remembered reading The Wind in the Willows as a child and awhile back online __I heard some theories that suggest that Kenneth Grahame intended the characters in his children's book to be homosexuals. While I personally don't believe this, it made me think about Mole and Rat's friendship and if there was possibly a "deleted chapter," so to speak. So I wrote this piece to easily fit into the existing story the Wind in the Willows._

_If I ruin anyone's childhood, I apologize. That was not my intent._

* * *

When they got home, the Rat made a bright fire in the parlour, and planted the Mole in an arm-chair in front of it and told him river stories till supper-time. Very thrilling stories they were, too, to an earth-dwelling animal like Mole. Stories about weirs, and sudden floods, and leaping pike, and steamers that flung hard bottles-at least bottles were certainly flung, and FROM steamers, so presumably BY them; and about herons, and how particular they were whom they spoke to; and about adventures down drains, and night-fishings with Otter, or excursions far a- field with Badger. Supper was a most cheerful meal; but very shortly afterwards a terribly sleepy Mole had to be escorted upstairs by his considerate host, to the best bedroom...

" 'Fraid this is the only bed I've got, if you don't mind sharing it for a night." Ratty said to Mole who was now standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Not a problem," said Mole. "It's not so small. Easily accomadateable for us both."

As Mole took off his shirt he thought back over what a splendid day it had been. Life felt so grand outside of his hole that he lived in. Moly had never had anyone teach him how to row a boat, or teach him anything fun for that matter. He had decided early on that Rat was a friend he intended to keep.

As for Rat, the day had been equally enjoyable for him. Just as Mole had never had anyone teach him anything, Rat had never had anyone to teach. The day came with a rewarding feeling as he knew he was sharing his knowledge with someone else. But the day had also been one that tired him. Rat slowly began unbuttoning his shirt unaware that Mole watched from the other side of the bed, not taking his eyes off the water rat's sleek body. It took him several seconds to notice that Mole was staring at him. When he did he asked "Moly, is something the matter?"

Mole shook himself out of his daze. "No, nothing is wrong at all. Today's been a day I'll remember for years to come."

It was more of an answer than Rat had anticipated, which added to his suspicion. "You seem... distracted though."

The words came out before Mole could stop them. "You're easily distracting."

Ratty looked up from his belt he was unbuckling toward Mole who was staring right back at him. He felt a peculiar feeling right then. What Mole said was rather vague and could be taken in another direction, even though he knew what direction he was going.

Mole got on the bed and walked on his knees across to Rat. "No ones ever been as nice to me as you, Ratty. I can't say that I've ever met someone like you."

The rat wanted to take this as just a friendly compliment, but by now he realized the mole meant more than that, and he wasn't even quite sure how to react.

Mole continued drawing closer to Ratty. "And well... I've never felt this way towards someone else."

"Moly, my friend... we are just fr- ?"

Without warning the mole grabbed Rat's head brought it toward his own and the two embraced in a kiss. Ratty's mind was racing trying to find some reason to pull away, but for some reason did not resist. He placed a hand on the back of Mole's head and the other midway down his back.

After a minute their lips detached from one another but still they held onto each other tautly, almost as if life would stop existing if they let go. Mole breathed in the rodent's ear "Ratty, I want you."

With that Moly turned himself around falling to his hands on the bed.

Ratty stared at Moly, on all fours, his plump rear end sticking out.

Something didn't feel right to Ratty...;

they were both still clothed.

Ratty climbed onto the bed behind Mole. Reaching beneath Mole, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them to his ankles. His hands then darted toward his own pants and shoved them to his knees liberating his member which he hadn't noticed had grown quite a bit in the short amount of time they had been kissing.

He spat onto his stiffened rod in place of something slick. He had never been much for spitting, it always felt dirty to him, but what he needed it for was something admittedly much dirtier.

He leaned over so his chest rested on Mole's back with his manhood poised ready at Moles rear. Before he went on he asked Mole "Are you sure about this?"

Mole immediately answered "I want you **in** me."

Rat slowly began to push into Mole's cramped space soon feeling Mole's innards tighten around his member. Once he was in as far as he could go, he waited. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mole. Ratty saw Mole wincing in pain. "Moley, do you want me to pull out?"

"No, just wait a second." After a short moment Mole said "Alrighty... go."

Ratty backed up his hips pulling out most of the way before slowly pushing in.

Causing Mole to give a long drawn out moan of pleasure

"OOOOoooohhhh yes, Ugh"

Rat pushed back in, not particularly hard, though he was sure he would soon. As cautiously as he could, Ratty began to increase his frequency, though wanting to savour every feeling of this moment, he found his sexual desire was making that a losing battle. "Good Lord, Moley, you're so gloriously tight!" and it was true. Mole's insides squeezed his member in a fast grip as though not wanting him to leave.

Against his better judgement Ratty began to hump at a much quicker pace, his good sense clouded by surge of lust that he hadn't even known he was capable of. He had only begun to worry if this was too much for Mole when he heard him plead "Yes! Harder!"

Ratty obliged. Mole grabbed fist-fulls of the bed sheets in his hands that were holding up his upper torso.

"I'm almost there. Are you ready?" Rat asked

"No, but give it to me. I want all of it." Mole enjoined.

A second later, they reached their tremendous climax. Rat released his semen into Moles tight rump. The instant Mole felt his insides become wet he discharged his own seed onto the bed.

"Yes!" Mole screamed in a diminuendo of moaning "yes"s with every spurt of semen he felt inside him.

"YES... Yes... yes..."

Rat collapsed onto Mole and Mole did the same onto the bed their sweaty masses entangled in each other, both panting with smiles on their faces which lasted until they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rat awoke several hours later. The sweat was dried now so he didn't feel anything. As he shook himself awake he realized that he was lying on top of Mole. He started to wonder why that was when he saw that he was still inside of him. Everything came back. He slowly pulled out of him as to not awake him. Mole moaned a bit in his sleep but barely stirred.

Rat pulled his trousers up that were still around his knees. Mole's shorts hadn't moved since the encounter either. He grabbed the waistline and pulled them up as well covering up Mole. He spread a blanket over Mole's sleeping form before he left the room. "I'll wash the sheets tomorrow" he thought to himself.

He went and washed himself. He felt unclean. He wanted to get the feeling that had lasted on him off. After the shower, he felt better, but not entirely. He made himself a bed in the parlour on the sofa before the dying fire and slept.

* * *

The sun had been up for about an hour when Mole came downstairs. Ratty was sitting on the couch where he had spent the night, now sipping from a cup of tea.

"I see you're up. How long have you been awake?" Mole said with typical cheerful morning fatigue.

"Just a bit." Rat said. "I made some tea, over there on the stove."

"How nice." Mole said going to fetch himself a cup.

As Mole eased himself down onto the couch right next to him with his cup in hand, Ratty asked "Did you sleep well?" He wanted it to sound merely conversational. He had begun to wonder if what had happened the preceding night had just been a dream.

"Great actually," Mole replied. "Although I'm still a little... sore."

Ratty set his cup down on the coffee table in front of them and turned to Mole with a look of shamefulness. "Moly, I'm sorry... I... I took advantage of you."

Mole leaned forward taking hold of Rat's hand earnestly. "You took advantage of no one. I was the one who instigated what happened last night, and I came on very strongly." His discomfort was easily visible as well. Rat looked into Mole's eyes and saw that the concern and confusion his friend and momentary lover had were his own as well.

Mole began to divulge more. "Ratty, you must understand, I've barely seen anyone else for the past few years that I've been living in my underground hole of a home. Yesterday we had such a good time and I guess I was confused, a bit overwhelmed if you will. Last night I had all these pent up feelings. I don't even know if they were real. I mean I enjoyed... what we did but I don't know if it was much more than that.

"I understand." Rat said. "It was good last night, but I don't think it's anything I'd do again."

"Nor I." Mole said. "So does that mean you forgive me? This is quite a bigger deal than tipping the boat."

"I have nothing to forgive." Rat said earnestly placing a hand on Mole's shoulder.

Moley, feeling nothing else better to do leaned forward and hugged the water rat. Ratty held onto him as well. Once they released they went back to sipping their tea, the two sat there, two best friends,

That was what they were,  
And it would remain that way.

* * *

_...And the story continues as is._

_Thanks for reading. It was a little difficult writing a lemon while trying to keep the language and style at least somewhat similar to the original story but I had some fun with it as well._

_Let me know what you think. I'd love any feedback you have. _


End file.
